


Precision

by BSplendens



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Soundwave's reflexes, Vehicons being bored/dumb, knife game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vehicons have discovered the knife game. Therefore, so has Soundwave. Turns out Soundwave is a natural at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precision

Evidently this was a  "low common sense" day among the troops. 

Half a dozen Vehicons were sitting around one of the makeshift tables in an unofficial rec room, and one of them was occupied with stabbing a knife into the spaces between its fingers, singing a rough Cybertronian translation of a song that (once translated and run through a quick Internet search) was evidently for something called "the knife game". Another quick Internet search explained what that was- and also gave Soundwave a far better look at spilled human bodily fluids than he'd particularly wanted. Ew. 

Why would humans play something so idiotic? They were so very  _fragile,_ and they couldn't repaired. At least the Vehicons could be repaired if their strikes were off. 

Well, it was somewhat perplexing and rather idiotic, but it was mostly harmless. Soundwave shook his helm slightly, about to move on (he regularly slunk through the break rooms to listen for gossip, the Vehicons didn't usually notice him if he was careful enough), but stopped when he noticed something interesting. 

The Vehicons were evidently placing wagers on who could last the longest before stabbing a digit. The majority of the small pot in the middle of the table was nothing interesting- mostly small cubes of energon and little trinkets. However... there was a box of energon candies in the pile. Where were those from? Ah- this would explain why Knockout had been scolding Breakdown for being an idiot while repairing the big mech's servo. Knockout tended to have a small supply of treats from various places, and he would share with Breakdown- who would usually use them for betting purposes. 

Soundwave, unlike Breakdown, had a fairly major taste for sweets. That box had his attention... he wasn't about to just steal it, though, that wasn't his to take. 

 

The Vehicons all jumped when Soundwave suddenly appeared right between two of them, and the spymaster got quite a few confused stares when he set a small energon cube and a quartz crystal in with the rest of the pot. 

Catching on after a moment of confusion, one of the Vehicons offered the knife they were using to Soundwave, tilting his helm in a gesture of curiosity. "I, um, I'm guessing you've figured the game out by now..." 

 

Soundwave wasn't about to sing, but he did pull up a visual representation of the song's beat on his visor, a set of jagged lines that get closer and closer together as the song progressed. As the 'recording' played, Soundwave was carefully stabbing the knife down between his fingers, already moving faster than the Vehicons had. His claws were narrow and he had one less finger than most mechs,  so there was less surface area for him to hit- and his movements were precise, always precise. 

 

The Vehicons' postures all went from confused, to slightly impressed, to VERY impressed over the course of a couple of minutes as they watched the spymaster. Because, narrow claws or not, he was moving  _fast._ And not just that- after a few minutes, he stopped hitting the spaces in order from left to right and shifted into what seemed like a random pattern- much more difficult to keep controlled.  _  
_

One of the mechs at the table was timing Soundwave's strikes, tapping a fingertip on his palm for every stab, and he was the one looking the most impressed. "So, uh, that's already past the speed that the others have gotten to... and everyone who's tried out of order has stabbed himself a lot sooner, so-" 

 

Soundwave abruptly flicked the knife into the air, lifting his servo off the berth and snagging the knife out of midair by the blade, then gripped the handle and started to stab between the fingers of his other servo- then flipped the knife back to his first servo and stabbed it into the table between two fingers that were just barely parted enough to let the knife through. Tilting his helm slightly, he turned his attention to the scorekeeper, though his optics were flickering around the table behind his visor. Hmm, stunned into silence by what was probably awe. He rather liked that look on people, especially when he was the cause. 

 

"Yeah. You win. That was longer than any two others combined, way faster, and way more complicated." the scorekeeper decided, pushing the pile of various objects towards Soundwave. "You can, uh, have whatever out of there you'd like..." 

 

Soundwave tilted his helm, looking the pot over for a moment, then plucked out a couple of small crystals and the box of candies. He had no use for trinkets or energon (not even high-grade, the Vehicon-refined stuff was potent and only useful for getting drunk), but he rather liked some of the crystals that Earth's geology could produce. 

As the spymaster turned and padded away (no need to keep his guard up, they'd never go after him), he couldn't help but smirk behind his visor as he heard one of the Vehicons speak in a rather awed tone. Ah, good... they were impressed.

"Well... there's no sense in following _that_ act. Ain't anybody can beat that."


End file.
